


【法多】浅尝

by fanan



Series: 【ABO】覆水难收 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanan/pseuds/fanan
Summary: 今晚，对他的了解又进一步。
Relationships: Houji Kousuke/Tatara
Series: 【ABO】覆水难收 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【法多】浅尝

**Author's Note:**

> * 别踩雷了!!cp是法寺项介x多多良 【houji kousyuke /tatara】  
> *有脏话描写，也就三个字  
> 注意事项详见合集摘要

又开始了。  
躁动不安的发情期，而且这次和以往不太一样。  
多多良匆匆回到房间，平时的这段日子都是靠抑制剂硬撑和在家睡觉。万不得已和艾特说一声休息一天就好，明天又有无法推托的重任抽不开身。抑制剂昨天已经吃过了，为期几天的发情期逐渐频繁，周期也在变长。平常只需要吃一次的药，现在反而要加大服用剂量，抑制贴也是换的频繁。  
异常的举动引起了艾特的注意。她清楚，多多良这几天是发情期。干部连语气都变得浮躁不耐烦了起来，没有平日那种沉稳冷静的感觉。虽然艾特是beta，但灵敏的五感还是让她感知到了信息素。多多良是玫瑰，这她很早就知道了。她喜欢多多良的香气，每次在他没吃抑制剂的情况下凑近些，连衣物都散发着幽香。但这次夹杂了些别的气味，这个陌生的Alpha闻起来是个人类。这是罗勒的味道吗？   
据点的房间不大，却装修精美。她躺在沙发上，没有了绷带的遮挡，绿色的长发如瀑布般披散下来。艾特推了一下眼镜，看向正在整理书架的多多良说：“多多良先生，已经不早了，你可以先回家了。”  
“早点休息，艾特，晚安。”  
  
  
真麻烦，多多良回家路上想着。如果自己是个beta最好不过了，Alpha他也不介意。Omega刻入骨子里的本能促使他寻找Alpha，寻找标记，寻找发情期的慰藉。不由自主联想到上一次被法寺压的都要喘不过气来的那场标记，他完全没想过信息素的契合度既然如此之高。  
虽然谈不上有多喜欢，不过他也不讨厌。  
不，那只能说不反感被Alpha标记，还是对这人没好感。这种有点矛盾的心里还是把他带往了另一个方面。  
那就是，再一次标记。  
他想念他，想念他的气息，想念他的抚摸，想念他的低语。  
明明是厌恶至极的人到了这种时候反而很想依赖。  
他抛开这些念头，决定睡一觉起来再看着办。结果却在在半夜惊醒，一身冷汗。完全不受控制，房间早就溢满香甜的信息素。睡眼惺忪的摸索找到抑制贴，他几乎拿不稳手中的贴剂给自己贴上，又倒了杯凉水随抑制剂一起服下，尝试压抑住迅烈的发情热潮。  
暂时起效了。  
  
  
现在是二十二点五十三分，多多良推开法寺家的门，不，准确来说他是从阳台进来的。  
“不在家吗。”  
有点失落，本来想来咬个临时标记的，毕竟发情期也快接近尾声。  
临时标记的后果就是这样，自己的雏鸟情节也太严重了，他知道这种现象。被标记的omega，特别是初次被标记的omega总会依赖于给予他标记的人。他之前的犹豫也是和这个有关，有第一次说不定会有第二次，第三次……  
脑子都快无法正常思考了。要回去吗？然后自己想办法解决？纠结了一阵后还是走向了卧室。  
关上门，开灯。粗略的扫视了一下，卧室比自己宽敞些。他开始打量这个有些陌生的房间，他之前来过一次。当时没有空闲观察对方的家，况且他也没这个心思，现在有了。桌子上摆着台式电脑还有成堆的资料，全用文件夹夹着按照颜色分好类，书架上贴有几张便利贴。窗帘拉得严严实实，看起来干净整洁。  
打开衣柜。里面挂着的白鸽制服和白衬衫在深色的衣物中格外扎眼，他注意到下层有个包装精细的黑色盒子，打开后里面装着CCG的勋章，且不止一个，他认出有的来自中国。他眉头紧皱，不禁回忆起几年前那场战役，这家伙和自己想象中一样有所成就。不动声色地把盒子放回原处，翻出白色衬衫，在领口，也就是信息素最浓重的地方深吸一口，淡淡的洗衣液味和熟悉的罗勒香气。把衣服脱下，穿上的大小刚好合身，扣上两颗扣子，略长的下摆遮住腿根。Alpha的信息素在衣物上并没有多重的味道，但只要是他的气味就能让自己兴奋起来，哪怕是一丝丝。  
只能是他。  
想着发情期的无奈，试图减轻自己的背德感。仿佛被拥抱一样，渐渐沉浸在这给他安全感和满足感的信息素里。短暂的几十秒后多多良回过神，躺在床铺干爽冰凉的床单上蹭了又蹭，以此缓解情潮带来的燥热感。床上也都是他的信息素，清新温和的罗勒香不是很浓重，只留下淡淡的气味。很久没做过了，自从前段时间的那场意外后就忙于管理青铜树无暇顾及这个。  
仍记得那双手是怎么触碰身体，身体带着怀恋的颤抖记起了他。  
生涩的手法完全没什么技巧可言，几次到达临界点，像落潮时缓缓退下的海浪。撑不过折磨，还是把手绕向了后面。股间早已湿得一塌糊涂。湿滑软糯的后穴很轻松就吞入两根手指，紧紧箍住指根，得到满足的Omega低吟一声。稍微拔出一些，柔软的肠肉总是不舍的挽留，带出黏糊糊的液体，仅仅是小幅度的抽插就碰到前列腺，不可名状的快感引得阵阵颤栗。真不知道是否应该感谢自己手指的纤长。  
这么想着，又加入根手指，后穴的进出变得吃力，手指又勾不着深处，他有点委屈。在怀疑自己什么时候这么软弱的同时吸了吸鼻子，断断续续的抽噎声盖过了搅动时发出的水声以及急促的喘息，眼泪很快打湿枕头一角。轻唤法寺的姓名，现在满脑子都是他，气味好闻，细心的搜查官。如果抛开私人恩怨不计的话，他的确是个优秀的Alpha。  
肆无忌惮的呻吟，毫不压抑，就只有他一人，没有人会听到。  
半蜷在床铺，咬着微微翘起的衣领，那块被叼着的布料被浸湿一块。凭着记忆找到浅处的前列腺，靠着指腹的不断刺激，同时让多多良得到了强烈的回馈。光是看射出的白浊把床单弄脏一块，就猜的出衬衫也沾了不少。把手指抽出，剔透的肠液糊了半手，衬衫又沾到了不少。信息素给予的安全感让他放松下来，有了困意。  
反正他没那么快回来，先睡一会吧。  
  
  
十一点四十四分，今天一回到家发现不太对劲，阳台的落地窗没关好，凉风一点点涌进客厅。空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的芳香，来自omega，像极了玫瑰。源头是自己的房间，走道尽头的房间。  
这是多多良的信息素，他貌似在房间里。明明是顶楼，他从阳台进来的吗？他来家里做什么？  
抱着疑问，做好最坏打算的法寺打开房间门，一股浓烈到几近魅惑的信息素扑面而来。房间里光线很暗，他看到自己床上露出眼熟的背影。法寺露出的表情略有几分复杂和惊讶，他知道Omega会依赖给予自己标记的Alpha，但溜进自己家还躺在床上这件事未免有点太出格了。  
放轻动作，没有惊动他，顺利走近床边把床头灯打开，房间重新回到一片微亮的世界。  
侧躺着背对自己的身影，被子微微起伏，呼吸平稳的在小睡。  
“多多良？”  
“嗯……干什么……”*中文*  
浅眠中的多多良苏醒过来，有些恍惚，但这个声音他绝不会认错，那是法寺在叫他。居然连他开门进来时的声音都没听到，按理来说勉强支撑着上身坐起，刚适应亮光的眼睛有点酸涩。不得不眯起眼睛，依稀能辨认出一个有些模糊的身影站在面前，穿着黑西装拎着公文包的男子。  
多多良穿着自己的衬衫，昨天刚晾干的那件。泪痕干得差不多了，眼角还在发红。扣子只扣了两颗，在衬衫半掩下的白皙酮体在暖光灯的照映下泛着浅浅的粉红，这样的光线下看他有种说不出的柔和。  
至少法寺是这么认为的。  
两个人对视了良久，多多良面对法寺脸上诧异和复杂的神情感到羞耻，更多的是尴尬。  
“你……又发情了……？”  
“我就不应该让你标记。”  
他一副后悔的模样。  
法寺深吸一口气，不知道为什么，这种时候脑子里蹦出的全都是喰种对策法。但他还是决定早点结束这一切。  
  
  
手在游走，从光裸修长的腿到衬衫盖住的腿根。男人说着他的母语，罗勒味的信息素扑面而来。熟悉，太熟悉了，一切都是那么熟悉。无论是气味还是人，又或者是心底透露的屈服，让他觉得这一切发生的甚至理所当然。  
错觉？  
多多良迷迷糊糊想着，接受了来自法寺的一个拥抱，渴望已久的，来自Alpha的拥抱。即使短暂，好比掠过的鸟影。然后轻轻的吻了一下他的鼻尖，同时手又划到突出的喉结，法寺能感觉到那处轻动了动。然后握住  
活生生的Alpha，活生生的人类。无论是衣物还是他本人都在散发着信息素，独有的罗勒清香，对这位Omega来说是很好的慰藉。  
“久等了。”法寺笑了笑，慢斯条理的把西装外套连同马甲一起脱下，然后扔在床角。深色领带上银色的领带夹泛着床头灯特有的暖光，格外引人注目，多多良没敢直视法寺的眼睛，只盯着领带夹看了有好一会。  
“让我自己來。”  
“还需要扩张吗？”  
等待了一会后没有答复，过于安静的氛围让法寺只能听到多多良急促的鼻息。  
手绕到了腰部，后腰有两点略微凹陷下去，已经碰到了腰窝，再往下点就是赫包所在的位置。顺着尾椎骨往下滑，后穴没费多大力就放入手指，浅浅搅动就能听到水声。进入完全发情的Omega简直湿得不像样，肠液甚至打湿大腿内侧。  
法寺注意到衬衫上不太明显的液体，依稀能辨认出那是什么，看来要洗衬衫了。他之前应该自己做了一次，想着把手指抽了出来，不需要再扩张了。  
不得不说，掌握主动权的感觉好极了。  
多多良能听到衣物互相摩擦的沙沙声，皮带扣解开的金属碰撞声，以及对方同样沉重的呼吸。有点迫不及待地跨坐在法寺身上，一手扶着对方抵在自己穴口上的性器缓缓往下坐，另一手紧握掐着自己腰的手上，在他同为白皙的手背上抓出几条红痕。感受到腰上的力道又重几分，被扶着腰部狠狠往下一摁，毫无阻碍直接顶上微微开合的生殖腔口。  
好深。  
被瞬间填满的充实感太过强烈，毫无防备的呻吟出声。内里被撑开的饱涨感甚至隐隐作痛，急促的喘息，眉头又皱了起来。  
“好涨……你慢……些……”  
“多多良，放松点，你掐我太疼了。”   
“说好了我自己来的……放手……”  
法寺没多说什么，他的手离开腰，放在对方背部，凸起的骨头摸起来手感很特别。微微抬起头，对方的薄唇勉强绷成一条直线，下唇咬得苍白。床头的灯是房间里唯一的光源，软柔的光线从侧面映照，透着光的眼睛被暖光染上橘黄的温柔。那双罕见的，总是让他联想到火焰的，有着宝石般透亮的绯红眼眸，被泪水冲刷过更显晶莹。  
如同真正的宝石一般。  
眼泪还把沁得睫毛湿漉漉的。划过潮红脸颊两侧的弧线流动着，坠落，不断往下坠落。凝聚到下巴后往下滴，几滴冰凉的泪水拍打在胸口，注意到视线的多多良抬起眼帘，匆匆对视一眼。  
头垂下，距离近到能感受到彼此温热的气息。再靠近一点，额头相抵，鼻尖都快要碰在一起。法寺没忍住，怜惜似的亲吻他的抖动的眼帘，挂在脸颊的眼泪。然后是他微张的嘴唇，多多良迷糊的回应着。吻有点咸，掺杂了泪水的缘故。  
往下是颈脖上滚动的喉结，在锁骨上重重咬了一口。多多良不满的啧了一声，皮肤上深红的吻痕很快就消失，牙印清晰可见慢慢淡下去，好像融入雪地里的白影。这种东西对他来说最多只能留下几十秒。  
“愈合得真快啊。”语气好似感慨。  
我可是喰种。多多良这么想着，努力平稳自己的声音，刚才失态了:“法寺……抑制剂……打了吗？”  
“嗯，要进去吗？”  
“随你的便。”  
手又回到腰上，只是扶着，没有施力。那紧实的手感属实不赖。多多良有些吃力的抬起腰臀，然后缓缓坐下，深度把控得刚好顶上腔口。隐隐约约渗出许些热液，几个来回就用手环上Alpha的脖子，脱力的半俯在法寺身上。没怎么出声，但是呼出的气音诱惑极了。灼热的呼吸拍打在后颈的腺体旁，Alpha感到头脑发烫。按捺不住的施力，像是要把生殖腔狠狠顶撞开一样。回想起上次他的横冲直撞，心里还是有点后怕。  
顶开那个微张的小缝，过于紧致的生殖腔被撑得胀痛。这种舒服到有点诡异快感并不陌生，但也说不上熟悉。对方的手指都深深嵌入自己的肩膀，确实很疼。听着陡然拔高的呻吟，有抑制不住的颤抖，更多的是愉悦。刺激这里远比前列腺敏感得多，也深得多。  
破开阻挠的层层软肉，毫不留情，进无可进。床单已经濡湿了一块。第二次开拓此处，没有想象中的那么疼痛。相比于之前的粗暴，这次足够温柔。整个人几乎都靠在法寺身上，下意识抱紧，原本快要咽下的呻吟也在此时长疏。断片的快感让他的大脑短路了几秒，难以自制的表情被一览无余。他强迫自己平静下来，但耳边低语的声音实在难以忽视。  
不得不说，把主动权抢回来的感觉好极了。  
没给Omega足够时间适应这个过程，只是几轮抽动就能感受到他明显的痉挛。  
“别……别动了……”  
对于多多良来说，来自身体深处的快感太过明显，太强烈了。如果说前列腺高潮只是前菜，那么这算得上是主菜了。最开始他的呻吟还能隐忍，到后面就是想掩饰也掩饰不住。失控，甜腻，真实。  
能感受到Omega的生殖腔紧紧包裹，抽离时的有力吸附，仿佛不愿他离开。  
腺体就在眼前，芬芳的玫瑰香源源不断的散发着，他恨不得现在就咬上去给个标记。房间里两人的信息素浓郁到极点，嘴唇贴近那块有些发肿的软肉，刚触碰到Omega就爆发出一阵啜泣，吓了法寺一跳。  
“不做……哈啊……我不做了……”无力的摇着头拒绝，尝试推开抱着他的Alpha，被冷漠的回绝了。  
“这可不行，明明是你自己坐下去的。”  
“你不是说让我自己……”  
接下来要发生什么他一清二楚，凭借他对法寺的熟悉倒也猜得到。双手放过腰，顺着后腰光滑的肌肤往下按去托住臀部，抬起再放下。得益于这个对多多良来说很糟糕的体位，每次都可以插入整根，直接顶到深处。挺硬的性器得不到抚慰可怜的滴着水，时不时蹭在小腹上若有若无的感觉根本射不出来，要是只靠后面就直接射出来真的太羞耻了。好吧，好像之前有过一次。即使这样，心底还是祈祷着这酷刑一样的性爱快点结束。  
如果是这样也算结束，那么他的祈祷实现了。  
被水雾蒙着的涣散瞳孔重新聚焦，竹叶般的双眼眯起来，被挤下的眼泪断断续续掉下。不因为别的，本来应该在体内揉虐湿热肠肉的性器突然抽了出来。  
“干什么？”  
用力扯住对方的领带往前拽，领带夹都弄歪了，他们鼻尖都要相抵。名字在口中流转，就是吐不出来，身下的空虚压迫吞噬耐心催促着快点填满所需的渴求。无力的抿起嘴，刚止住的眼泪现在像决堤一样。心底厌恶他如此顽劣的恶趣味，理智早就随着欲望的层层包裹变得难以触碰。  
其实法寺想看到他完全屈服的样子，准确来说更像是求饶。平日里和多多良的交手不相上下。他也曾想过将他击溃到奄奄一息浑身是血的场面，早日把这段关系终结。让这个被CCG列入最先驱逐喰种的名单中的棘手麻烦最终死在自己手里。未能实现的想法好像找到了宣泄的出口。  
掌控。  
本能驱使，还是用颤抖的声音说出令他高傲自尊心破碎成渣的话语，甚至还叫了他的名字：“哈……法寺……快点给我……”  
“什么？”  
听到多多良叫唤自己名字，Alpha的占有欲得到极大满足，甚至希望他能多叫几声。  
本来安分放腰部的手现在在后穴搅动，水声作响，换上这几根手指完全满足不了所需，只有抵消了很多的空虚感。过分灵活的指法故意不碰只需精准而简单刺激就可以使Omega轻易攀上高潮的前列腺。  
就像是从极乐的天堂瞬间跌入痛苦的深渊。  
“你他妈……明知故问什么……”*中文*  
很久没听到中文脏话的法寺不禁笑出了声，不再耐着性子表露自己的恶趣味。用行动表示貌似更符合他的做法，他确实做到了。  
“白痴。”即使是咬牙切齿说出来的话，在这种情况下听起来也毫无杀伤力。完全掩饰不住的颤抖和有些沙哑的嗓子，暴露了一切。  
插入的瞬间就能感受到两人的契合，Omega的穴肉紧紧包裹着这根到访的热物。满意的发出一声喟叹，捏捏他紧实的腰部示意继续。  
之前就射过一次的性器现在又起了反应，仅仅只插入而已，甚至都没有动。法寺借着分泌出的前液润滑着，撸动性器的动作毫无阻碍，很顺畅。  
“别弄……要射不……”  
拒绝的话还没说完，瞬间被来自前端尖锐的快感打断思考和言语。再一次抱紧对方，手紧揪着衬衫不放，原本熨烫整齐被这么一折腾变得更加皱巴巴的。  
“可以的。”  
通红的耳廓被亲吻，不出所料。有些冰凉，落在滚烫肌肤上的触感微妙无比。这种举动很快蔓延到了在撞击下呜咽起来的嘴唇，两人杂乱，急促的呼吸，伴随着加速的心跳声，多多良只听到这么多。有些混乱的他除了配合对方的动作外一时竟做不出其他反应。  
浅浅的吻不至于让他喘不过气，后颈传来温热的触感，自己的腺体被轻轻啃咬，法寺要下嘴标记了。这一刺激让太阳穴都有些突突跳地疼，他闭上眼睛，刺破肌肤的痛楚和射精的快感一同传来。法寺收紧手，多多良全都交代在了他手上。  
出血，然后愈合，好像从未发生过，但还是留下了痕迹。Alpha的荷尔蒙在体内奔涌，仿佛海浪带来细密的泡沫，冲上金黄沙滩，一点点融入其中，和自己的信息素交融。他交代在体内的温热精液几乎灌满了不大的生殖腔，又是这种微妙的触感。渐渐交融的信息素意味着——完成标记。  
好累。  
这是他最先感受到的，然后是膝盖的隐隐作痛，跪太久了，都开始泛红。本来清醒的思绪被袭来的困倦和身体的无力感消磨殆尽，大脑有些混沌。房间里清新的香气掺进些特属于薄荷的沁凉，玫瑰味微香，萦绕在后调的紫丁香让他感到安心。他靠在Alpha的肩膀上，而Alpha也不介意，还用手腕轻蹭着多多良的腰侧。就这样过了一会，最先开口的是法寺：“你好些了吗。”说着用手碰碰腺体，那里留有牙印，他也不清楚为什么还没有像伤口那般迅速愈合。  
“拔出来……起开……”哭喊让他的声音有点沙哑，明明是擅长发号施令的青铜树干部，浓重的鼻音听上去一点都没有命令的口吻。  
法寺没有阻止他离开，多多良起身跌跌撞撞地走了，门摔得很响。  
  
  
听到浴室的关门声，估计是去洗澡了。去厨房的水槽洗干净手，简单收拾一下屋子，要换洗床单了。摸出打火机，火光乍现后房间变得烟雾弥漫。熟悉的烟气在齿间流转，吸进肺里然后缓缓呼出来，坐在椅子上没什么节奏的重复着，法寺总能在这种动作和烟草的气息里放松下来。说实在的，他不怎么抽烟，绝大部分的烟也都是同事送的，有好几盒都放在抽屉里还没拆封。除了这段时间比较忙碌，一天起码两根，每次拿起烟都觉得自己越来越像宇井特等了。身为法寺班的班长他还是有压力的，刚平息不久的S级喰种最近又开始兴风作浪。光是对付他就够麻烦了，现在还有个多多良。和他是老对手，可那又是另外一个故事了。  
思考直到烟灰落尽。对了，他今天晚上还有任务在身。  
法寺没想到信息素的契合度这么高，加上临时标记带来的结果。也许找自己的次数会越来越多，不，他最好不要来找我。恐怕会打乱本来井井有条的生活，临时标记只能维持一段时间，永久标记是绝对不可能的。一边头疼着这个棘手的喰种，另一边考虑自己是否要搬家，换手机号。或许这样多多良就找不到他了，也只是或许而已。青铜树的规模他也明白，只要多多良想，几乎是阴魂不散。  
早知道让这喰种自生自灭了。他有些后悔的想，从烟盒抽出又一根烟。然后点起，不自觉咬紧烟尾，烙下的牙印清晰可见。熟练的操作电脑，时不时在烟灰缸里弹掉灰。  
被缠上可就难以脱身了啊……无论从哪方面讲都是如此。  
思考标记这件事可不止法寺一个人在做，多多良也在考虑，考虑另寻Alpha。如果说按照比例来说，beta至少比Alpha好找，但找个beta不太可能。这次的教训告诉他绝不能找人类，所认识比自己强大的Alpha在喰种里好像没几个，屈指可数。  
独自在浴室里冷静多了，随意扫了几眼柜子上的物品，随后将注意力集中到镜子上。头发有点凌乱，脸上的潮红还未褪去，在白净肌肤上很是显目，咬痕早就痊愈，除了后颈那排牙印。后面那摊东西黏糊糊的难受极了。他半靠在冰凉的墙上，试图通过瓷砖的低温来降低自己的皮肤上的热度。打开花洒试试水温，从冷到热不过几秒，烫点正好。  
自来水拍打在胸口，流过乳尖后充血挺立起来。打算先清理一下自己一塌糊涂的后穴。顺着脊背往下流的热水有意无意蹭过股间，那处的皮肤周围本来有些红肿，不过愈合了。但微妙无比的感觉还是让多多良难以接受，  
手绕到后面，在做好万全的心理准备后才插入一点，浅处的嫩肉不知为什么有些刺痛，但很柔软。小心翼翼的抠挖，他尽量避开前列腺，努力撑开些，好让精液流出来。法寺射了他一肚子，甚至能感觉到整个生殖腔都是他的精液。有些从甬道出来了，能感到液体流过肠壁时的细微酥麻，从腿间滑过，牵扯几丝细线。在大腿上留下白色的痕迹，混杂着水痕，黏腻极了。手指沾染上许些不属于自己的白浊，但更多的还是不知廉耻分泌的透明液体。太深了，根本弄不出多少。  
快点，怎么还不出来……  
着急时反倒不小心摁上前列腺，受到刺激不断绞紧的后穴想把那些手指挤出去，骨节刚好抵在前列腺上。抬起头闷哼一声，本就经不起再次折腾的身子一瞬间软了下来。就不应该让他进来的，清理极其麻烦，可惜后悔没什么用。  
瞬间有了放弃清理这个想法。  
不知道什么原因，光是站着都感到腿还有点打颤，也不至于站不稳。身子果然还是太敏感了，明明刚做完没多久。略有懊恼的把手指抽出，抽出时依旧依依不舍的吸吮着手指，就像他之前尝试自己弄缓解发情一样。有些嫌弃的骂了一句，现在快一点了吧，或许才十二点多？时间充裕的话说不定还可以坐在浴缸里泡会，罢了，他一点都不想坐在法寺家的浴缸里。多多良已经不太记得那晚发了什么，怎么清理的后事。要记的事情太多，记忆混乱了。  
回去再仔细清理吧，他现在只想回家好好睡上一觉什么的。打开房间门，男人背对着他坐在书桌前摆弄电脑，默默穿好衣服准备回去。  
“你去洗澡了？”他侧过上身，电脑的光线映着侧脸，棱角分明的在脸上留下一个倒三角形的光斑。  
明知故问。  
“难不成我囤着一肚子……就这样回去？”中间停顿了一下，多多良用手背擦去脸上的水珠，随意斜靠在门上看着坐在办公桌前编写资料的男人。因为床头灯没关的原因，光线足矣看清大半房间。  
电脑发出的浅蓝荧光打法寺在脸上，原本乌黑的双眼在荧光的照射下有点发蓝，是墨蓝色的。依旧能看出也许是因为工作和熬夜略显疲惫的目光，但十分有神，有掩饰不住的敏锐和特属于搜查官的犀利。  
他惊讶于他的俊俏，明明是比自己大许多的男人，这种惊讶感只在他哥哥身上出现过。  
他们对视了一眼，双方都很识相的避开目光。  
多多良没再打量法寺，注意力很快转移到了萦绕不去的烟草气息上。就算没有喰种一样灵敏的嗅觉也闻得出来，有点苦涩，他不讨厌这个。每当闻到这股略带苦涩的香味，总能想起那天晚上法寺是怎么吻他的，那股特属于烟草的曼妙到现在回味起来都仿佛古早的记忆，混沌而又清晰。他在这里不是为了干这个的，他现在要得体的离开。  
“我走了。”  
听到他离开时把家门摔得不轻的声音后松了口气，法寺先是有点心疼家里的门，不过最起码接下来一两个月这种麻烦是不会出现了。随后找到红色的记号笔圈起今天的日期，十月三十号，刚好是月底。  
今晚，对他的了解又进一步。

小剧场：  
【在和艾特一起看书】  
“嗯……多多良先生，闻起来好香啊……”【稍微靠近点嗅了嗅】  
“什么？”  
“诶，这不是你的信息素吗？”  
“你知道的太多了，艾特……”【把书合上】


End file.
